Where Does He Go?
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. 4 year old Yami and Yugi wonder where Atemu goes to every day and comes back after some hours. And they have their own ideas... not yaoi!


Nekogal: This idea came to me when I remembered that when I was small, I always asked why my big sister left at night XP I know, I was too innocent back then and had no idea what school was.

I think it was a cute idea for Yami and Yugi, don't you?

Well, just to be clear on something, **in this story, Yami and Yugi are twin brothers and are 4 1/2 years old, and Atemu is 16.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The rays of the sun came through the window, illuminating the whole room, including the two small bodies that were sleeping on the bed.

One of them was Yugi, whose face was looking at the window. At feeling the warmth of the sun, he opened his eyes lazily and sat up.

Yugi looked at his side and saw his brother Yami still sleeping. He yawned and stood up rubbing his eyes.

With silent steps from his bare feet, Yugi made his way out of their room and walked through the hallway until he reached a wooden door. Standing on his tip toes, he took the knob and peeked inside, to see no one, just a very messy bed.

He opened the door and entered the room looking around. It all seemed normal, everything was in order, except for one little thing.

Atemu was gone.

Yugi dashed out of the room to go back to his, where Yami was still sleeping.

The young boy shook his twin desperately, trying to wake him up. "Yami-kun! Yami-kun wake up!"

Yami stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Yugi?" He called with his child-ish voice. "What is it?" He asked as he sat up.

"Atemu is gone again" He said a little frightened.

Yami was startled at this. "But he was here yesterday, and the day before that" He stated.

"I know, where do you think he goes? I mean, he is missing for hours. What if he is in trouble?" Yugi asked innocently.

"I don't know Yugi, but let's try and see the bright side. Remember he always comes back tired and says he did a lot of work?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, maybe he is a superhero!" He chirped excitedly.

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused. "A superhero?"

Yami nodded, now turning more amused at the mere thought. "Yeah, just imagine it, disguised with a cape and a mask…"

**Yami'****s idea of superhero Atemu:**

_A tall man hiding in the darkness stood on top of a building, looking down at the streets filled with cars passing by. His form was covered by a long dark cape moved by the wind, piercing crimson eyes looking through a mask._

_Guarding from high up, the man crossed his arms still looking if crime was going to act that night._

_His eyes widened in surprise, when a thief ran out from a bank with two bags of money._

_And this was his call._

_The innocent begged to him._

_Justice had to be made._

_Crime would never succeed._

_Determined to catch the thief, the man jumped from building to building, at the speed of a cheetah not losing him from sight. When he was finally a few meters above him, using all of the energy of his feet, the man jumped and landed right on the thief, knocking him down._

"_Let me go!" The thief yelled, but the man, held both of his hands and neck not letting him go. _

"_I don't think so"_

_The cops came soon and held the thief, thanking the stranger._

_Just when the hero was about to leave, the thief yelled: "Just who the hell are you?!"_

_The man turned around and grinned "I am the Dark Knight"_

**Ends.**

"I really can't imagine Atemu-kun doing that" Yugi replied, looking at his brother who was deep in imagination. "He'd come back hurt and he hasn't"

Yami came out from his dreams and turned at Yugi. "Then what do you think he does? He's gotta do something all that time"

Yugi nodded and sat down next to his brother. "Yes, but I don't think he's a superhero"

"Then, what do you think he does?"

Yugi smiled happily and replied. "I think he tries to help people, not by defeating crime, but doing other stuff"

**Yugi's idea of Atemu helping the world:**

_Atemu __finished painting the wall of the just constructed house. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and smiled at his work "All done" He turned around to face a family of eight kids and their parents. "Here you go, all done"_

_The kids hugged Atemu, and the parents thanked him as they entered their new home._

**End.**

"Oh, come on, Atemu won't be doing that kind of stuff"

Yugi pouted extremely cute and crossed his arms "Well there's always a possibility"

Yami started to think again, holding his Dark Magician plushy for motivation. "Maybe, maybe he is a super agent!"

**Yami's idea of Agent Atemu:**

_-Play's opening action music-_

'_ATEMU!!' _

'_He saves the world on his super car, can des-activate any kind of crazy bomb'_

'_ATEMU!!'_

'_Defeats cobras and tigers, crocodiles and lions any kind of threeeeeat'_

"_ATEMU!!'_

'_Super agent that will stop the evil, big brother of twins, and a good son for his mother at once'_

'_ATEMU!!!!'_

_-Ends music- _

_Atemu appears in a underground chamber trapped with his friends Bakura and Marik._

_Bakura: Atemu, we are trapped in this boiler room and stuck with a bomb that will explode in 30 seconds!_

_Marik: Do something. Quick!_

_Atemu: Don't worry guys I got everything under control._

_Atemu takes out a pocket knife and holds a red cable from the bomb._

_Bakura: 25 seconds!_

_With decision, Atemu cuts the cable, but instead of stopping, the bomb goes faster._

_Bakura and Marik: GAHHH!_

_Atemu: Don't panic, don't panic!_

_This time Atemu holds a blue cable, cuts it, and the bomb stops._

_Bakura and Marik cheer and Atemu crosses his arms in victory._

_-Background music playing-_

'_ATEMU!!!!'_

**Ends.**

"Um, a little silly" Yugi chuckled innocently.

Yami rolls his eyes "Maybe we should ask him or mom later"

"Ask me what sweetie?"

The twins looked at the door to find their mother with a sweet smile.

"Oh, mommy, we were wondering where does Atemu-kun goes to every night" Yugi explained.

Their mother, Amara, chuckled and picked Yugi up "He doesn't go at night, he goes in the morning, it's too early the sun is not even out"

"Really?" Yami asked surprised.

Amara nodded "Yes, and he goes to high shcool"

Both twins seemed confused at this new word.

"High school?" The two quoted confused.

Their mother nodded "Yes, it's just like the kindergarten you go to, only for grown ups" She explained.

"Ohhhh" Both boys said in realization.

"Now," Amara placed Yugi down again. "Go to the kitchen and have breakfast, I made waffles"

"Yay!" Both boys cried happily and dashed out of the room.

THE END!

* * *

Nekogal: First of all, Yami's first idea was based on Batman, which **I do not** own. The second one was based on MacGruber from Saturday Night Live (If you search in youtube for it you'll understand the song) which I do not own either.

Originally, when I asked that to my mom, she didn't answer, because she felt pity I would be leaving that early to school as well soon n_n

Hehe, yeah. So please review!


End file.
